Conventionally, cholesterol biosynthesis inhibitors or fibrate-type cholesterol lowering agents have been widely used for serum cholesterol reduction and prevention or therapy of atherosclerosis, and proposing the combination of β-lactam cholesterol absorption inhibitors and cholesterol biosynthesis inhibitors (JP 8-505141). The present applicant has previously published that β-lactam cholesterol absorption inhibitors containing C-glycoside in those molecules have an excellent cholesterol lowering action, and are useful as serum cholesterol lowering agents (WO-02/066464 A1).
The purpose of the present invention is supply of more excellent serum cholesterol lowering agent or preventive or therapeutic agent for atherosclerosis.